1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tongue cleaning device for cleaning a tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a treatment for prevention of halitosis has widely been performed in Western countries. The halitosis is supposedly caused by periodontal diseases, a furry tongue, oral dryness; stresses, and irritative food and drink. A tongue cleaning treatment receives attention as one of the most effective methods for the prevention of the halitosis.
Bacterial plaque which produces volatile sulfur compounds is responsible for the halitosis deposits in fossae of papillae on the surface of the tongue. The bacterial plaque and bacteria present therein cause not only the halitosis but also hypoorexia, hypogeusia, dental caries and stomatitis. Therefore, the tongue cleaning is important for oral hygiene and health care.
One common method for the tongue cleaning is to use a tooth brush. However, it is difficult to sufficiently remove the bacterial plaque and bacteria present in fissurae and sulci between the papillae of the tongue by the brush tongue cleaning method.
Various tongue cleaning tools such as thin edged spatulate plastic and metal tools (generally called "tongue cleaners") have been devised and are commercially available.
Such a tongue cleaner, if not properly used, will fail to sufficiently remove the bacterial plaque and bacteria present in the fissurae and sulci of the tongue. In addition, improper use of the tongue cleaner may result in damage to the tongue surface.
Oral hygienic practitioners, such as dentists, desire need to device to remove, in a reliable and professional manner, the bacterial plaque from the tongue of a patient who cannot properly perform the tongue cleaning, such as old or handicapped person who need nursing and have difficulty in performing the tongue cleaning.